Somebody That I Used to Know
Somebody That I Used to Know is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-second episode of the series overall. Summary THE TEAM WORKS WITH RAYNA TO SAVE BONNIE'S LIFE — When Enzo's efforts to protect Bonnie end up putting her life in jeopardy, they learn that Rayna may hold the key to her survival. With time running out and Rayna at the reins, Enzo and Bonnie reluctantly team up with Damon, who is desperate to save Bonnie's life and to repair their broken friendship. Elsewhere, when Stefan travels to Dallas and comes face to face with Alaric, tensions escalate and they are forced to confront the fallout from Stefan's absence in Caroline's life. Finally, Enzo learns The Armory's true motives behind their search for Bonnie. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Mouzam Makkar as Alex St. John Co-Starring *Tierney Mumford as Toddler Lizzie (voice only) *Brandon Akira as Lewis/Beau Trivia *"Bonnie still carries around Damon's letter unopened as a reminder of why she shouldn't trust people," Plec says.TV Guide: The Vampire Diaries to Finally Explain What Happened to Bonnie *Several days have passed since the events with Stefan getting back control of his own body from Ambrose this according to Stefan to Alaric as they talk in the diner. *Damon makes a bargain with Rayna Cruz to hunt down and kill the vampire souls that were formally in the phoenix stone in exchange for her help to save Bonnie's life. *This episode establishes that it's at least mid- March 2017 in the series timeline but not exactly when Rayna was freed by Matt or when Stefan revived Damon in Brooklyn. *This also implies that Elena has been under Kai's sleeping beauty spell for or almost 4 years by March 2017 since May 2013. *Elena's friend Bonnie believed the reason why the Armory wanted her was because she was a doppelgänger. *Alaric and Caroline's wedding is scheduled for March St. Patrick's Day in the United States 24th, 2017 "So tell me, after you get home from City Hall on '''Friday', is that when she's gonna start sleeping in your bed?"'' - Stefan to Alaric. Friday is on March 24, 2017 to be performed by a with only few of their new friends attending. *In this episode it's revealed that Enzo and Alex are cousins. *Alex tells Enzo that 4 years ago her sister Virginia killed Lucy Bennett after having her seal a vault in the Armory basement where her other sister Yvette was still inside when it was sealed. Enzo points out that her sister would be dead now without any food or water but Alex tells him that something inside the vault has kept her alive and that she can her sisters voice. *Enzo and Bonnie don't believe or trust Alex. *Alex tells Enzo that Virginia killed Lucy Bennett 4 years ago after she Lucy sealed the Armory vault unaware their sister Yvette was still inside as the reason she wants Bonnie. This so she can open the vault and free her sister. *Bonnie would only have about a week to live after the boils appeared on her. Continuity * Caroline Forbes was last seen in I Would for You. * Jeremy Gilbert was mentioned by Damon. He was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. * Elena Gilbert was last mentioned in I Went Into The Woods by Stefan to Damon. * Lucy Bennett is mentioned. She was last seen in Masquerade. * Abby Bennett Wilson is mentioned by Enzo. She was last seen in A View to a Kill. * Rudy Hopkins is mentioned by Enzo. He was last seen in True Lies in archive footage. Locations *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room (flashback) *Asheville, North Carolina **Mental Health Center *Dallas, Texas **Alaric's apartment **Diner *Enzo's safehouse *Dentist office in Richmond, Virginia *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Charlotte, North Carolina *Wichita, Kansas *Atlanta, Georgia *Furnitore store *Huntsville, Alabama *Meramec State Park, Missouri Body Count * Unnamed vampires - various methods; killed by Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Alaric Saltzman and Lorenzo St. John * Beau (in Lewis' body) - heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore Behind the Scenes * On April 1, 2016, the press release for this episode revealed its title to be "Time, As a Symptom". However, it was later changed, and the actual title was revealed. * The first time they rehearsed the New Years Eve scene, Grismer had the Billie Holiday song play out loud for the whole cast and crew while Kat and Michael danced. Everyone was so moved. One of the crew members came up to Holly Brix with tears in her eyes. She wanted Holly to know how much she loved seeing Bonnie get a epic love story. * The cabin is the same cabin built for Stefan a.k.a. Marty's no-good-very-bad-horrible day in "I Went to the Woods." Some paint and a genius redesign by our art department and brilliant Set Decorator Karen Brucks, and it's a whole new set. * Co-writer Matt D'Ambrosio had a bout with appendicitis mere days before he was supposed to go to Atlanta to watch filming. After an emergency appendectomy and permission from his doctor, he got on a plane in time for the last half of the shoot. Matt, incidentally, started TVD in season 1 as an office PA in the Atlanta production office. He mentioned his dream of being a writer to producer Pascal, who suggested we move Matt to L.A. to work in the writer's office when a position opened up. Since then, Matt has been the writers' assistant and is currently the script coordinator. * Malarkey taught Kat how to play guitar for her scenes. * We cast a really big stunt guy to be our vampire in the dentist office and so a special body dummy had to be flown in from Canada so that it would match his actual size. Joe Props had to go and pick the dummy up at the airport as if he were a relative flying in. * Paul Wesley and Matt Davis had a lot of scenes together in this episode where they'd argue and then Alaric would walk away from Stefan at the end of the scene. So Matt got in the groove of ad-libbing "I'll be in the car" as his parting remark which would make Paul laugh every single time. He'd tell him not to do it and Matt would promise that he wouldn't, but then he would and Paul would laugh again. He just couldn't keep it together. *Hashtag during the airing is #Bonenzo Cultural References * " " was the second single by the Belgian-Australian singer, , which features vocals by , on the album Making Mirrors. The song was released on July 5, 2011. * " " was the eighth episode of the fifth season of the American television drama and the 56th episode overall. It aired on July 29, 2012 on HBO in the United States. * A also performs civil marriages. Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "What if you had a little help? A hit squad if you will." :Rayna: "I'm listening." :Damon: "We would be happy to wipe out anyone off your list." :Damon: "This Bonnie and Clyde routine is starting to improve your aim." :Bonnie: "I just picture your face as the target." |-|Extended Promo= :Damon (to Rayna): "We're here to broke our deal: I usually get what I want." :Damon: "What if you had a little help? A hit squad if you will." :Rayna: "I'm listening." :Damon (to Rayna): "Me and Bonnie would be happy to wipe out anyone off your list." :Damon: "His heart's not in his ankle Bonnie!" :Bonnie: "Shut up!" :Damon: "This Bonnie and Clyde routine is starting to improve your aim." :Bonnie: "I just picture your face as the target." |-|Sneak Peek= : Alaric: "Now Care and the girls left in a hurry. Trying to stay under the radar until this Rayna thing blows over." : Stefan: "No. No. It's..it's nice." : Alaric: "Yeah thanks. You'd be amazed what you can accomplish when your fiancé can compel an interior designer and an entire home owner's association." : Stefan: "Thought you were out of the game." : Alaric: "What do you mean?" : Stefan: "Well the...supernatural world." : Alaric: "Oh yeah. We are. Have you ever dealt with the home owner's association?" : Stefan: "No. No. Can't say that I have." : Alaric: "Oh look, uh I'd offer you something but...I haven't been to the store for a while. So unless you want a juice box, some stringed cheese, I'd suggest you look somewhere else." : Stefan: "I'll probably get something stronger." |-|Inside clip= :Damon: "I have an idea." :Bonnie: "No." : Enzo: "The pills are making you sick." :Bonnie: "I'm gonna die?" : Enzo: "I will not let that happen." :Damon (to Rayna): "Alright. Alright. Cucky pants. We're here to broke our deal." :Damon: "What if you had a little help? Brooming out those runaway prisoners: A hit squad if you will." :Rayna: "I'm listening." :Rayna: "Those vampires could be anywhere! You better get started" :Damon: "His heart's not in his ankle Bonnie!" :Bonnie: "Shut up!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x19 Promo "Somebody That I Used to Know" (HD) Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD719b_0020.jpg TVD719b_0126.jpg TVD719b_0077.jpg TVD719b_0140.jpg TVD719b_0255.jpg TVD719b_0264.jpg TVD719b_0272.jpg TVD719b_0294.jpg |-|Screencaps= 719-001-Bonnie.png 719-002-Bonnie.png 719-003-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-004~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-005-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-006-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-007-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-008~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-009-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-010~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-011~Stefan-Alaric.png 719-012-Stefan~Alaric.png 719-013-Alaric.png 719-014~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-015-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-016-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-017-Damon-Enzo.png 719-018~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-019-Damon-Enzo.png 719-020-Damon~Enzo.png 719-021-Bonnie.png 719-022-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-023~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-024-Bonnie.png 719-025-Bonnie.png 719-026-Damon~Enzo.png 719-027~Damon-Enzo.png 719-028-Enzo.png 719-029-Rayna.png 719-030-Damon.png 719-031-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-032-Josie-Lizzie.png 719-033~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-034-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-035~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-036~Stefan-Alaric.png 719-037-Stefan~Alaric.png 719-038~Stefan-Alaric.png 719-039-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-040-Rayna.png 719-041-Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-042-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-043~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-044-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-045-Rayna.png 719-046-Bonnie.png 719-047-Damon-Enzo.png 719-048~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-049-Damon.png 719-050~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-051-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-052~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-053-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-054~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-055-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-056~Stefan-Alaric.png 719-057-Stefan~Alaric.png 719-058-Damon.png 719-059-Stefan~Alaric.png 719-060~Stefan-Alaric.png 719-061-Alaric.png 719-062-Stefan.png 719-063-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-064-Damon~Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-065-Rayna.png 719-066-Damon-Bonnie.png 719-067-Enzo~Alex.png 719-068-Alex~Enzo.png 719-069~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-070-Enzo.png 719-071~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-072-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-073~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-074-Enzo.png 719-075-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-076-Enzo.png 719-077-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-078~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-079-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-080-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-081-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-082-Damon.png 719-083-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-084-Stefan.png 719-085-Damon.png 719-086-Damon-Enzo.png 719-087-Beau.png 719-088-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-089-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-090~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-091~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-092-Damon~Enzo.png 719-093~Damon-Enzo.png 719-094~Damon-Enzo.png 719-095-Damon~Enzo.png 719-096~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-097-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-098~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-099~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-100-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-101-Stefan~Alaric.png 719-102~Stefan-Alaric.png 719-103-Stefan~Alaric.png 719-104-Stefan~Alaric.png 719-105~Stefan-Alaric.png 719-106~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-107-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-108~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-109-Damon.png 719-110-Bonnie.png 719-111~Stefan-Alaric.png 719-112-Stefan~Alaric.png 719-113~Stefan-Caroline.png 719-114-Stefan~Caroline.png 719-115-Caroline-Alaric.png 719-116-Stefan.png 719-117-Damon.png 719-118-Rayna.png 719-119-Damon-Rayna.png 719-120-Damon.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-03_Kat_Graham_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham 2016-03-03_Paul_Wesley_Matthew_DAmbrosio_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley 2016-02-27_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|February 27, 2016 2016-02-26_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|February 26, 2016 2016-02-26_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 26, 2016 2016-02-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 26, 2016 2016-02-25_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 25, 2016 2016-02-23_Ian_Somerhalder_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 23, 2016 2016-02-23_Elizabeth_Moore.jpg|©Elizabeth Moore February 23, 2016 2016-02-23_Elizabeth_Moore_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|©Chris Grismer February 23, 2016 2016-02-23_Dayvid_Wilson.jpg|©Dayvid Wilson February 23, 2016 2016-02-23_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|©Chris Grismer February 23, 2016 2016-02-22_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|©Chris Grismer February 22, 2016 2016-02-22_Mattew_Davis_Instagram.jpg|©Matthew Davis February 22, 2016 2016-02-21_Nichole_Castro_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Nicole Castro February 20, 2016 2016-02-21_Ian_Somerhalder_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 20, 2016 2016-02-21_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|©Colin Duran February 20, 2016 2016-02-20_Michael_Malarkey_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey February 20, 2016 2016-02-19_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael Malarkey February 19, 2016 2016-02-19_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham February 19, 2016 2016-02-19_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Paul Wesley February 19, 2016 2016-02-19_Holly_Brix_Twitter.jpg|©Holly Brix February 19, 2016 2016-02-18_Michael_Malarkey_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Kat Graham February 18, 2016 2016-02-10_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|©Chris Grismer February 10, 2016 2016-02-09_Chris_Grismer_Instagram.jpg|Chris Grismer February 9, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashback episodes